you are
by mapo-gu
Summary: (..sungyeol adalah mimpi yang indah, sesuatu yang tidak ingin pernah myungsoo lepas sekalipun ia harus.) myungsoo x sungyeol


title: you are (always in my tender heart)

words count: 605w

pairing: myungsoo x sungyeol

a/n: this is so weird and make no sense at all. pls do not bash me. i'm just so emotional because taeyeon's 'U R'.

* * *

 _(myungsoo tertarik kepada sungyeol ketika ia melihat pemuda tinggi itu menabrak pintu yang tepat berada di depannya. lalu myungsoo mulai memiliki perasaan kepada sungyeol ketika sungyeol tersenyum dan tertawa hanya karena hal kecil yang myungsoo lalukan. lalu myungsoo jatuh cinta kepada sungyeol ketika ia sadar bila sungyeol adalah segalanya.)_

.

sungyeol muncul tanpa diundang. pemuda yang kekanak-kanakkan itu muncul ketika myungsoo sedang berada di titik terkelam dalam hidupnya.

namun sungyeol tiba-tiba saja datang dan secara paksa menyinari hidup myungsoo. bukannya myungsoo mengeluh, karena ia sendiripun bersyukur karena kehadiran sungyeol dengan mudahnya membuat semua menjadi terang.

bagi myungsoo, sungyeol seperti matahari yang datang dan mengusir awan-awan gelap yang berada di hatinya. sungyeol datang dengan kehangatan, hingga mengalahkan hujan yang ada di hati myungsoo.

.

myungsoo bukanlah tipe yang mudah menangis, karena hei, ia adalah seorang laki-laki!

berbanding terbalik dengan sungyeol. ia menangis ketika iamelihat senyum myungsoo untuk pertama kalinya. ia menangis ketika myungsoo berkata bila myungsoo menyukainya. ia menangis ketika ia menonton televisi, bahkan ia menangis ketika ia menikmati makanan yang enak.

ia juga menangis ketika myungsoo menangis.

bagi myungsoo, sungyeol bagaikan angin yang berhembus ketika hujan reda tetapi ada rintik hujan yang membasahi kepalamu. ketika pertahanan myungsoo runtuh untuk pertama kalinya, sungyeol menangis dan merangkulnya perlahan-lahan. tanpa waktu yang lama, myungsoo sudah berhenti menangis namun sungyeol masih sibuk menghapus air matanya sendiri. myungsoo tertawa saat itu.

.

myungsoo jarang tertawa dan tersenyum. bukan karena ia ingin dianggap keren, namun entah mengapa, tidak ada yang terasa menarik atau lucu baginya.

berbanding terbalik dengan sungyeol, pemuda yang tertawa karena hal apapun. ia tertawa saat myungsoo tertawa dan tersenyum, ia tertawa ketika ia melukai dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan tertawa ketika ia sedang sakit.

namun myungsoo menyukai tawa sungyeol.

bagi myungsoo, sungyeol bagaikan cahaya pagi yang muncul setelah malam yang kelam. sungyeol selalu bersinar, mungkin karena hatinya yang bersih dan hangat.

.

sungyeol adalah mimpi yang indah, sesuatu yang tidak ingin pernah myungsoo lepas sekalipun ia harus.

.

lama-kelamaan, seiringnya waktu, semua perlahan berubah.

.

sungyeol masih merupakan cahaya dan kehangatan matahari, sungyeol masih merupakan hembusan angin setelah hujan, sungyeol masih merupakan cahaya pagi, dan sungyeol masihlah merupakan mimpi yang indah.

tetapi matahari akan terbenam, hembusan angin akan berhenti, cahaya pagi akan tergantikan oleh malam, dan kita harus terbangun dari mimpi bukan?

 _begitupula sungyeol_.

ia harus pergi, walaupun ia tidak mau. ia menangis saat ia akan segera pergi, tapi ia juga tertawa. ia memancarkan cahaya dan kehangatan sekalipun ia akan pergi, dan ia masih seperti hembusan angin yang mengeringkan air mata myungsoo. ia masihlah mimpi yang indah.

akhirnya, sungyeol menutup mata dan pergi, tepat setelah ia berkata ' _aku mencintaimu'_ untuk yang pertama kali.

.

bagi myungsoo, sungyeol adalah pelangi. ia memang jarang terlihat, tapi ia selalu ada. ketika hujan reda, ia akan muncul dan membuat orang-orang terlupa akan hujan yang baru saja turun. ia bersinar, walaupun tidak terang. ia hangat walaupun tidak terasa. ia seperti mimpi, walaupun ia nyata.

.

bagi myungsoo, sungyeol adalah manusia yang paling bersih. walaupun tidak ada yang tahu, tapi sungyeol yang melahirkan myungsoo kembali. karena sungyeol, myungsoo masih bertahan di dunia ini. karena sungyeol mengajarkan apa arti hidup bagi myungsoo.

.

bagi myungsoo, sungyeol selalu ada.

sungyeol selalu ada, di dalam hatinya, entah sampai kapapun waktu berlalu.

sungyeol ada, bahkan di sudut-sudut terkecil hatinya.

.

 _(myungsoo tertarik kepada sungyeol ketika ia melihat pemuda tinggi itu menabrak pintu yang tepat berada di depannya. lalu myungsoo mulai memiliki perasaan kepada sungyeol ketika_ _sungyeol tersenyum dan tertawa hanya karena hal kecil yang myungsoo lalukan. lalu myungsoo jatuh cinta kepada sungyeol ketika ia sadar bila sungyeol adalah segalanya._

 _dan myungsoo kehilangan sungyeol ketika ia sadar bila sungyeol mencintainya.)_


End file.
